


Walk in the Park

by gaymergal



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-02-23 02:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13180929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gaymergal/pseuds/gaymergal
Summary: After Varrick ruins Asami's latest project, she finds new friends in the park by the construction site.





	Walk in the Park

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr secret santa promt for @huckdoodles 
> 
> They’ve got really amazing art up and you should totally check it out :D

Storming away from the Zaofu Constructional site Asami repeatedly clenched and unclenched her fists. Walking past her motor bike, not trusting herself to drive whist in the state she was in, she set off toward one of the many paths from the building that led into the surrounding park. She tried at first to take Suyin’s advice on not thinking about work and the major setbacks Varrick’s stunt caused. But it wasn’t working her hands were still shaking with anger, her mind thinking too hard and too fast about everything that would have to start over anew. A large teardrop fell from her eyes and unable to hold back her frustrations any longer she sat down on the nearest bench she could find and openly wept.

“Bork!” was the only warning Asami was given before a large white mass plunked itself down by her feet. Startled Asami hastily wiped away her tears to get a better look at what had appeared before her and was greeted with the sight of a massive dog, a very sociable massive dog, who invaded Asami’s personal space even further by placing its head on her lap and gave Asami a very gentle puppy dog pout.  
Tentatively Asami began to pet the dog’s head and gave a shaky quivering laugh when in return the dog began to wag its tail enthusiastically. Her laughter grew, border lining on hysterics as the dog then reached up and began to lick at the tears rolling down Asami’s cheeks. 

“Naga, get over here!” The dog’s ears perked upon hearing its name being called but remained rooted by Asami’s feet. Asami lifted her gaze from Naga, and found her breath catching in her throat. Jogging over to her was an actual deity. Long dark brown hair pulled up into a high ponytail, piercing blue eyes, dazzling smile, in running attire that showed off an impressive amount of muscle. 

“Miss I am soo sorry about my dog….sorry are you alright! ” The stranger inquired as she drew closer. Asami inwardly cringed, knowing out how out of place she must have looked in her oil stained work overalls, puffy eyes, and overall street urchin appearance. 

“I-I’m alright” Asami squeaked out. Naga’s owner gave her a sympathetic look, unconvinced by her high pitched declaration. “It’s… just been a long day” Asami followed up with a steadier voice, finding it easier to direct her comment at Naga rather than their owner and continued to pet the dog’s fluffy mane. 

“It’s only 10am” Naga’s owners supplied gently, and took a seat next to Asami on the bench. 

Asami nodded, “Yeah well a lot can go wrong by 10am….For starters I am out of coffee” she added sheepishly. Hoping that somehow lack of caffeine would work as an excuse for her current haggard state. 

“There is a decent coffee shop not too far from here. Naga and I could take you there if you would like. I’m Korra by the way.” Korra extended her hand out to Asami. In return the engineer attempted in vein to wipe some of the residual oil on her hand off on her already soiled work clothes before offering it Korra.

“Asami,” she greeted “And I would really appreciate that actually. That is if it isn’t too much trouble for you and Naga.”

Before Korra could respond Naga let out a string of excited barks and began circling the bench where Korra and Asami sat earning cheerful chuckles from both women. Korra got up first and scratched a sweet spot behind Naga’s ear to calm her down before turning and offering her hand once more out to Asami, never caring that despite the engineer’s continued best efforts to wipe her hands clean they still remained smudged with oil. “No trouble at all!” Korra grinned. “You just let me know if I need sic Naga on anyone who’s given you trouble.”

“Hmmm. Tempting.” Asami mused at the offer and Korra gave her hand a squeeze encouraging her to open up. With a heavy sigh Asami began. “My team and I had been working on project for the past seven months and in the last couple a weeks especially we have…had made amazing progress. And this morning one of the investors who backs our project just waltzed in unannounced and demanded that he test the product. Which was in no way ready for production! We told him that! Lo and behold the machine doesn’t work and he ends up ruining nearly a year’s worth of collective man hours, and half a million yuan worth of property and just….” Asami was gratified, ranting about Varrick’s short comings to a stranger was certainly making her feel much better. She still wished that Kuvira and Su had let her take a swing at the careless billionaire, but that anger and furry that she carried with her since storming out of the main office was ebbing away with each step she took hand and hand with her new acquaintance. 

“My boss now wants me to take time off before we start the project over again…If we start the project over again” Asami concluded. The trio had reached a bizarre looking storefront, with pieces of warped metal strewn across lawn, aptly name of “The Junkyard”. There had been a no pets sign on the door which caused for a slight pause. 

“We’ll be right back girl” Korra informed, ruffling Naga’s mane before giving her the command to sit next to the shops door. Inside the shop, more abstract art covered the walls and floor, and Korra greeted the sole proprietor “Hey, Huan” 

Asami was a little surprised to realize that she too knew the worker, it was Suyin’s second oldest son. Unlike the rest of his siblings and extended family, Huan did not get into the family business with Zaofu Constructional. “Hi, Huan” she greeted as well.

“Sato, didn’t think it was possible for you to exist outside of a workshop” Huan muttered as a way of greeting. “Korra tell your hound to stop fogging up my windows!” Outside Naga was waiting for the pair with her nose pressed to the window and was indeed causing the windows to condensate. 

Korra in response stuck out her tongue to Huan. “Oh hush, she’s expressing herself.”

Asami chuckled, not only at Korra’s quick witted response but also because it appeared to work on Huan who nodded thoughtfully at the remark. “Fair enough. What do you guys want?”  
‘The Junkyard’ did have an interesting array of beverages offered, and Asami would have to try some of the more interesting looking concoctions another time, right now she wanted the most concentrated caffeinated beverage Huan was legally able to sell her and told him so. Korra opted for a smoothie, and attempted to reach for her wallet to pay but Asami was much faster.  
In response Korra decided to stick her tongue out to Asami as well. The engineer surprised even herself at the wink back she gave Korra and both women’s face flushed.  
Huan gave an awkward cough to get the two to stop staring into each other’s eyes. “Tell the Krew I say hey, I threw in a biscuit for your hound too” he said as way of parting handing the two of them their drinks with a tiny doggie bag for Naga. Both Korra and Asami mumbled in thanks and agreement and left the quirky shop. 

“You know Huan?” Korra asked giving Naga her treat and joking drew a smiling puppy doodle in the condensation left on the storefront window and signed it with a mock paw print.

Asami nodded, “His mother Suyin is the founder of the company I work for, I also work closely with his sister and her boyfriend.”

Korra’s face lit up, “You work with Bo and Opal! ” then realization dawned on her. “Oh spirits, that project you were working on. You’re the genius behind the Hummingbird!”  
Asami attempted to wave off the genius comment but Korra persisted. “Bolin talks about how amazing you are all the time. No seriously! You are a much better floor supervisor than Kuvira. Oh gross, you probably have to work with Kuvira.” 

The pair ended up back at the park bench where Naga had found Asami and watched in amusement as dog carefully sniffed and nudged a waddling flock of turtleducks with her snout.  
“Thank you so much for this Korra.” Asami said, stretching into the bench and giving Korra a huge smile. 

“Hey no need to thank me you bought this,” Korra said sheepishly and gestured to the drink in her hand. 

“You know what I mean dork,” the two dissolved into giggles and Naga padded back over to them to lay at their feet. 

“I can’t imagine losing something that you worked so hard on. And I know that you want to get back into it, but… I think the time off could be a good thing. You defiantly work too hard and should take a break before starting Hummingbird over.” Korra began and Asami nodded along with her but began to frown at the thought of walking away from her pet project.

“Think about it! You could take a vacation, anywhere you want.” Korra encouraged. 

“I don’t know. I mean you are right. I have wanted to travel. But because of work I’ve never really sat down and thought about where I’d even want to go” Asami rambled. 

“You know. It may be a bit short notice but there is a Glacier Spirits Festival next weekend happening in the southern water tribe. I know some of the Beifong’s are going, and it sounds like you know them from work.” Korra suggested.

“Hmmm. Are you and Naga going to be there as well?” Asami asked sipping at her coffee and giving Korra sly glance out of the corner of her eye. Korra blushed and nodded. “Sounds perfect,” she reached over and gasped Korra’s free hand in her own and smiled.


End file.
